So much for the smart one
by Storm Arashi
Summary: Donatello for all intents and purposes is a genius. He creates so much of the tech he and his brothers use that he's also become quite good at repairing them. However there is one device that he can't stand...It's shiny exterior mocking him silently with it's chrome stare... And what's this about a bet? The guys and their friends are about to learn what happens when Don snaps.


Donatello felt his eyebrow twitch. He was usually a very calm and patient turtle, able to take a LOT before he was rattled. Sure annoyances like his younger brother Michelangelo or his elder brothers Leonardo and Raphael proved to try it...Almost daily but he had his reprieves and retreats. Such as crashing occasionally at Leatherhead's place during projects the two collaborated on...Or to get away from the insanity that was Mikey on a sugar high all night gaming marathon.

But there was one thing that not even the serene quiet of Leatherhead's domain could remedy.

His old enemy since childhood.

A metallic piece of evil that could produce wonders or pain depending on which person or turtle in this case used it.

That enemy which he knew so well he could take one apart and put it back together with his eyes closed and one hand tied behind his back...

The toaster.

It was an evil piece of machinery he was positive was only created to irritate those who would eventually have to fix them. The way, they seemed to mock him, the way their shiny exterior be it completely metal or plastic almost seemed to have mirth in it at his misery. He _loathed_ toasters and all they stood for. He did NOT enjoy toast, english muffins, toaster strudels, bagels and poptarts. He infact loathed those very foods for merely the contraption they could be prepared in. His brothers seemed, to also master the arts of breaking these evil contraptions in creative ways that even the purple banded genius could not even DARE dream up.

Unfortunately this also seemed to come into play with his friends as well. There was a time Casey Jones had shoved four chicken wings in his toaster and almost set his kitchen on fire. April NEVER cleaned hers and it set itself alight when she tried to actually wash it.

Leatherhead, Donnie NEVER wanted to ask just HOW the gator who was as smart if not smarter then the younger turtle broke his toasters. He did find a petri dish in one and wondered for just a single moment how smart the people around him were if they could not simply use a toaster for it's primary function.

Which is now why Donatello stared down a pile of toaster's on his work bench as he clenched his fists at his side a hidden rage slowly building. One marked with a drop of blue, purple, red and orange paint down it's side signified it belonged to the Hamato's, two different shades of green one for April's one for LH's and lastly one that had a giant dent in the middle of it signified it was Casey's mess.

He was getting really tired of this. REALLY tired of this. He had other inventions to make, he had taken apart a smart phone and was slowly figuring out how to make his own so the shell cells could be upgraded completely with touch screens and everything.

He was so very close to hacking Netflix so he could watch endless hours of Mythbusters, Dr. Who, the Big Bang theory and Shark Week specials for free.

He was even close to creating the perfect anti-virus software he would somehow patent and make money on.

But he couldn't do ANY of those things until he had cleared his work space and his precious lab of the evil essence of the metallic pieces of junk.

Feeling his eyeridge twitch Donatello leaned out partially overhearing a conversation.

"So how did you break yours?" Mikey asked Leatherhead as they watched something or other on Science Channel which reminded the turtle to add to his list of shows to hunt down being Dark Matters Twisted But True which was playing. Pity too it was one of his favorite episodes involving the real Dr. Frankenstein.

"Well I was curious to see what other concoctions could be prepared in it...So I decided to try bacon as it seemed like a good idea at the time...I didn't expect it to get stuck." Leatherhead sheepishly replied keeping quiet not wanting to alert the purple banded ninja of just what had gone down.

"Huh me Leo and Raph got a betting pool going on who's toaster is gonna make Donnie snap like a twig one of these days. You in? Bacon's real greasy could be what sends him over the edge..Winner gets a hundred bucks." Mikey tempted with an evil grin that made his eavesdropping sibling want to bash him in the head with his bo staff.

Leatherhead shook his head finding the mere idea of irritating the calm pacifist of the brothers a bad idea in general. "No. I have no use for money or seeing others suffer."

"Alright...Whatever suits you...Anyways I heard Casey didn't even cook anything in it he just wanted in on the bet so he beat the shell out of his."

Donnie's eyes widened as he looked to his work pile and to his friend and sibling. They all caused this INTENTIONALLY? Two weeks of those infernal devices on his work bench every day!?

"And Raph pfft he put chocolate in it figuring it'll get all sticky and piss Donnie off even more. Leo bless his soul managed to shove an entire chicken leg in...A fried chicken leg since we don't want the doctor's stuff getting contaminated."

Leonardo...Even his oldest, most level headed brother was against him?

Donnie felt a side of him awaken as he swiftly pulled out his bo staff retreating silently to the toaster pile on his bench.

All was silent before the sounds of metal being crunched, war whoops and maniacle laughter came from Donatello's lab. Making everyone in the lair jump.

Donnie rarely made such noises...And such a racket. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The maddened scientist cackled grabbing a drill and picking up a toaster. Oh this would be brilliant...BRILLIANT he told himself.

No one dared interrupt the inventor in fear for mainly of getting whacked with his bo staff or worse done to them if he got a grip on a wrist or a tail in LH's case.

What felt like an hour went by before Donnie emerged from his lab a wicked grin on his features his bowstaff broken in half as he threw it over the side of the stairs. "Ladies and germs I present to you..." He pushed the button on a remote as something rolled out of his lab and into view.

A little robot...With what looked like rocket launchers attached and a print out of the internet meme troll face attached.

This robot was made up for the most part entirely of toasters.

"THE PUNISHER!" He announced with gusto as he and his robot came down the stairs as he flashed a smirk at his bewildered family and friends.

"Don.." Began Leo carefully backing up for safety behind Mikey figuring the youngest would serve best as a meat shield. "Why...?"

"A good question dear IDIOT brother of mine!" Donnie sneered as he got dangerously close to Leo's face in his personal space bubble. "What do you idiots all call a brilliant game?"

It started to sink in to everyone in the room Donnie overheard everything...And that included the bet.

Now would be a good time to recall Donnie had been going at this toaster fixing marathon for a good two weeks some of which he barely got any sleep and was drinking coffee around the clock or if not that some type of sugared beverage.

Donnie backed up a little rubbing his hands together chuckling darkly. "Anyone care to answer my question? Mehehe..."

Raph feeling a small amount of bravery - Because even though he would never admit it he was terrified of Donnie when he was ticked off...Because when he was ticked off it was as scary as this event was. "...We had a bet on who would make ya snap with their toasters."

"EXACTLY! And this is why I've created the Punisher...Now anyone who killed their toaster by accident may leave..." Donnie said almost too softly it seemed almost as if he would apologize or say it was a joke.

April and Leatherhead quickly took their retreat wishing the others the best of luck. As loyal to the turtles as they were...They didn't wish to die just yet.

It was eerily silent until the lair's doors whished shut.

Donatello gave an evil grin. His brothers all gulped and started to back up as Donnie sent forth his invention.

"Now my dear brothers..." He began as it took aim.

"RUN! DONNIE'S TOTALLY LOST IT!" Mikey screamed as Raph jumped over his youngest sibling to try to get to his bedroom.

Donatello let out an evil laugh as rockets were launched.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!"

By the end of the week there was NO new toasters in anyone's homes and would not be for a long time...Donnie was back to his usual self more chipper then usual giving a snicker whenever his brothers went to him for something.

The lesson?

Don't ever...EVER bet on the genius who provides a great deal of tech and medical attention snapping like a twig.

EVER.

FIN


End file.
